Betrayed
by Sapphire Empress
Summary: 2 years after the Daimotou Enbu, Natsu Gray and Lisanna become S-class. Lissanna soon kicks Lucy out without the rest of the team knowing, and leaves Lucy behind forcing her to do solo missions. When Lucy takes an 'easy' mission It actually turns out to be a a lot more than that. When Lucy is taken, it is not Natsu that rescues her, it's another guild...another family. NALU!
1. Chapter 1

New story~** I had this idea in my head for SO long, so today I was like "fuck this! I need to write this story!" and I threw down my pencil**

**Yes, it's kinda like 'Team Natsu throw Lucy out of the guild blah blah blah' I swear it's going to be alot different!**

**Oh yeah, did you guys read the new fairy tail chapter? Natsu is freakin awesome! "What's up bitches! Lets crank this up a notch!" Lol I almost died laughing!**

**Hope you enjoy it! Read, and review~**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own FairyTail, I mean seriously Hiro Mashmira would be freakin rich! If I were that rich I'd be in Hawaii not writing a story like this.**

**Note: THIS TAKES PLACE AFTER THE DAIMOTOU ENBU! (AKA GMG)**

Normal POV

Lucy sighed, time for another solo mission.

"Mira, stawberry milkshake please?" she asked

Mira grinned "anything for you Lucy!"

"arriegato!"

She looked over to her former team, after hearing their laughter they were most likely teasing Lisanna, and Natsu about their relationship because she could she Lisanna blushing, and pouting while snuggling into Natsu's arm.

It had been precisely 2 years since the last Daimotou Enbu **(please just pretend it comes every 3 years?) **After the incident with the dragons everyone celebrated. Everyone thought that Cana deserved to be S-class the most, because she did find Fairy Glitter so she basically passed the test.

Gildarts had gotten so excited that he ran around Magnolia screaming

"MY DAUGHTER JUST PASSED THE S-CLASS EXAMS!"

and it was 1 at night...

All Cana could do was groan, and drink her problems away.

And that was also the day Natsu, and Lisanna got together.

How could Lucy not be happy? After all he _was _her best-friend...

but deep in her gut she wasn't.

Last year there had been a special S-class exam where 3 mages would pass into S-class, the participants?

Natsu,

Gray,

Lisanna,

Bickslow,

Fried,

Lucy,

Elfman.

It was all a race.

That was the final course.

She was so close.

But Lucy lost.

_~~~ Flashback~~~~_

_Lucy panted. She could almost see the finish line, Natsu and Gray had already reached it and so far Lucy was in front of everyone. She silently cheered would she be S-class? She grinned at the thought,_

_"do you think you can become S-class?" Lisanna said catching up to her_

_"w-well...y-yeah?" She said hesitantly_

_Lisanna laughed "don't think a weakling like you can become S-class, I honestly don't even know what master was thinking when he put you as a participant! Someone must of drugged him. Who in their right mind would think that you're strong!? That's bizarre! You're weak and that's all that you'll ever be" she spat out each word, laced with venom_

_Lucy winced, "but I'm not going to give up!" Lucy said _

_Lisanna scowled and then smirked, and looked up to see if any Lacrimas were broadcasting, with no Lacrimas in sight she transformed, and started beating Lucy._

_Suddenly Lucy couldn't hear the voices of Natsu, or Gray edging her on. She fell to her knees stiffling a sob as Lisanna ran ahead of her laughing with the words echoing in her mind_

_'you're just a weakling that's all'_

_Lucy stayed in that position until the exams were over._

_Natsu, Gray, and Lisanna had won and became S-class, later Lisanna had kicked Lucy out saying Natsu, Gray, and Erza wanted her out, but actually no one knew, Erza questioned Lisanna about it but all she did was shrugg and say_

_"maybe she wanted to go on solo missions"_

_Bull shit._

_Lucy stayed in her room for a week, crying on how weak she was. When she came back to the guild she was ignored by anyone but Mira, and Master, _

_She had also been beaten up by Team Natsu, they had often told her how weak she was and how they were happy she was gone from the team. She only often came to get missions._

_~~~~End~~~~_

She went over to the mission board she had to pay the rent soon or she would be kicked out of her home with no place to stay,

"Please slay a small monster terrorizing the villagers

Be warned, monster knows magic

the monster has many weaknesses but it is powerful

come up to Monoke Village in the mountains

Reward: 20,000

Lucy grinned "perfect" she murmured

Lucy had gotten a lot stronger since she left team Natsu, she had always gone to the forest by herself and forced herself to battle the creatures that lived there, not only that, the solo missions also helped quite a lot.

"Mira this one please!" She said trying to sound upbeat while pointing to the mission request

She smiled "it's seems it's right up your alley!" she then frowned "Monoke Village...? Why does it seem so familar..."

"really? hmm... It seems pretty easy too..."

"...alone again?" Mira said softly

Lucy stiffened "yes"

She quickly walked out of the guild, ignoring the glances.

"Yosh! Time to pack up!''

* * *

Lucy waited for the train when it finally arrived, as she boarded the conductor came up to her nervously

"do you really wish to go up to Monoke Village?" he asked, fear evident in his voice

"why? What's wrong?" Lucy said

"you seem genuinely confused, that's weird..."

"I have a mission up there so I have to go...please?"

"f-fine...but don't blame me of you never come back..." he mutterted the last part

As Lucy boarded no one was on the train._ It must not be a popular place..._

* * *

"Ahh! Finally land!'' she giggled "I sound like Natsu...Natsu...I wonder if your alright..."

She chuckled "of course he is! He's salamander!"

As she neared the village she noticed no one was outside they were all in houses staring at her. She nervously waved when they quickly shut the curtain and turned off the light.

"what's wrong..?" she said to herself

A man approached her hesitantly when he saw her face he sighed in relief

"thank god! Are you a mage from FairyTail? Are you here to save us!?"

* * *

Mira hummed happily while drying the dishes, everyone had gone home by now the only people that were left, were Team Natsu, Mira, and Master in his room.

She quickly turned and saw a paper glowing, apparently it had caught the eye of Team Natsu as they quickly came over

"cool! Why is that paper glowing Mira?" Natsu asked

"I-I don't know..." she said hurrying over to it.

The paper rose into the air and then laid itself on the table, everyone could see the letters rerangging themsleves. Mira gasped when she saw what was written

"good job falling into our trap, Monoke village is a...very special village. To reawaken a special monster that lives under MonoKe village we need a sacrifice. The only reason why we picked Lucy Heartfillia was that we thought she would not be missed.

Good job treating your nakama like that! I sure had a good laugh.

it was silent.

"it's a joke...right? Its a funny joke" she laughed "r-right..?" she said weakly

"we should go get Master, he might be able to identify this paper" Erza commanded

~~~~~line breaker~~~~~

"th-this paper!? Where in Mavis did you get this!?" Makarov exclaimed "Monoke village... This place...it shouldn't exist!"

"what do you mean!? Shouldn't exist!? Luce took the job! It has to exist!" Natsu complained

Master stared intently at the paper "Monoke village...the village of terror, it's a rumor, a myth!"

"M-master! Lucy took this job! What are we going to do!?" Mira said

"Wait."

"wait!? What do you mean 'Wait'?" Gray yelled

"If Lucy does not return...she is dead."

"what!?" Natsu yelled "she our nakama!"

Makarov snorted "your nakama!? How can you treat your nakama so badly!? I forbid you from going, I'm sorry"

"listen to master...there's nothing we can do..." Erza said gravelly.

Everyone complained, only Lisanna stood quietly thinking.

_"that bitch! How could she!? Went on that damn quest to get all the attention! Attention whore! She's such a slut! How could my Natsu fall for her!? Natsu is MINE, that bitch...I'll make her pay!" _

Everyone dejectedly walked out of the office, while Mira cried.

Back in the office, master whispered "I'm really sorry...Lucy..."

~~~~line breaker~~~~

"Save you?" Lucy asked

"yes save us!"

"uh...Yeah!"

"thank you!" The man said "please come into my house, I'll tell you the details in there.

As Lucy walked to his house, she could not help but notice how quiet it was, and when the man led her into the forest she knew something was definitely wrong.

He abruptly stopped and turned around, smiling. Something about it made her shudder,

"thank you, you really are going to save the village! But I'm truly, truly sorry..."

"W-wait, wha-" Lucy tried to say as 6 men came out from behind the trees

"I'm sorry..." He said "it was a deal...a life to save my village, I'm so sorry..."

And that was the last thing she heard before she slowly felt herself falling into darkness.

**Done~~~ there was the chapter! Sorry for the grammar mistakes, the real story will be revealed later! And this (at least to me) is not cliche! Please read and review I would really appreciate it!**


	2. Chapter 2 Out into the Light

**This chapter is explicit? This chapter would be rated M only a little though, so when the time comes only people that are 16 and over? Can read**.

Lucy threw up. It had been the third time this week, the retched smell of her tiny, dirty cell had made her vomit countless time. The lack of food didn't help much either.

How long had it been? A week, 2 weeks? A month? Lucy had absolutely no idea. These men had overpowered her by far, and she had no magic left.

The days Lucy had been here had been hell. Some days... She didn't want to think about, it had all been torture for her.

~~~~line breaker~~~~

Back at the guild it hadn't been lively as it once had been with the young celestial Mage there. Everyone had dearly missed her.

When Lucy had not come back for 3 weeks, master had reluctantly agreed they could go and search for her, team Natsu had gone up to the Monoke village but they 'claimed' they didn't know of a young Mage named Lucy Heartfillia.

Everyone had suffered a terrible loss.

Juvia didn't speak in 3rd person,

Elfman never said anything was manly

Gray and Natsu had stopped fighting...occasionally

Erza only ate cake on special occasions

Mira had cried every time someone mentioned Lucy's name

And most importantly Natsu was seen wandering aimlessly to Lucy's apartment... Only to find It locked.

Only, Lisanna was fine in fact she seemed happy, but no one noticed.

~~~line breaker~~~~

**I REPEAT! THIS IS A LITTLE M-RATED! DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU ARE 16 AND UP!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lucy whimpered today was one of 'those' days, when it was her turn to 'please' the men.

Lucy hated every moment of it, did she deserve this?

No.

And whenever Lucy tried to fight back they fought back... Harder.

And it hurt like hell!

2 men came into her cell

"It's my favorite blond!" One of the men said laughing, as he pulled Lucy's shirt off her

"Finally, I was waiting for this day!" The other man said

Slipping off her bra, and ripping her panties. Lucy stayed lifeless, she had learned if you just let it happen it would end more quicker.

The two men quickly pulled their pants off and were about to slipp it in when she heard a loud explosion coming from outside the cell.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OKAY IT'S OVER!**

She could clearly see 3 people. 2 boys and 1 girl, it seemed as the girl and one of the boys had were fighting while the other boy was desperately trying to break them up.

The girl and boy then went separate ways, the girl coming near he cell.

She stopped by each cell, carefully releasing each prisoner, when she came in front of Lucy's she scowled in disgust at the men.

"Pitiful bastards like you guys shouldn't be raping poor women" she spat

"Who are you to tell us, bitch!?" He said pulling out a gun.

She scoffed "a gun!? That's the weapon? I'm not going to waste my magic on weaklings"

"You bitch! I'll make you regret that!"

"I'll like to see you try" she said in a playful tone, which annoyed the men even more

"Why yo-"

She teleported in front of the unsuspecting men, and kneed the man in the stomach. While slicing the gun in half using a dagger that was hidden in her hand.

She quickly turned and kicked the other man, and the. Used her elbow to knock him out.

She smirked satisfied with her work, and then turned to Lucy "oh my god! Are you alright!?" She said kneeling down "are you hurt anywhere?"

"N-no" Lucy said struggling to get up, and putting on what remained of her clothes

"I forgot to introduce myself! My name's Dia, can I ask for your name?"

"M-m-my names Lucy"

"Don't worry I won't hurt you, like those bastards that deserve to die!"

Lucy couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm.

"Do have a place to go back to?"

Lucy's smile faded, she thought about Fairy Tail. Ria's question broke her out of her thoughts

"How 'bout you join my guild?"

She looked at Lucy's doubtful face "come on! I can sense a great deal of magic power from you! I bet if my master trains you, you can get a lot stronger!"

"B-but I'm-" Lucy looked at her hand. The pink-colored Fairy guild mark had disappeared. Lucy's eyes narrowed angrily _'how could they!? They erased my guild mark!'_

"Okay, I'll join you"

**Sorry, its short, but this explains how Lucy joined and everything, and to clear it up Lucy is mad at her guild for thinking she was dead, and erasing her guild mark. **

**Please read and review I would really appreciate it!**

**I SWEAR I'll make it up for you! This chapter sucks...but it's in the process of telling how Lucy got out! More details next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3 Devil Wings

**Next chapter!~~ **

**Note: Yes, I'm sorry the guild is a OC guild, because no other guild would make sense, I want _everyone _to be surprised that Lucy's alive.**

**At the end of the story Lucy WILL join Fairy Tail...it's gonna be sad though :''(**

**Please read and review would love it!~~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail...I know the difference between fantasy and reality XD**

**One more Note: Lucy was captured for about 2 months**

* * *

_Last time..._

_"yes" Lucy said standing up_

_"I'll join your guild"_

* * *

Dia clapped her hands in joy, "finally another female!"

They were both sitting in the grass, enjoying the sunlight and wind

Lucy smiled happily "what's the name of your guild?" she asked shyly

"Devil Wings! We're a new guild that just got together a little while ago"

"really? No wonder I never heard of it"

Now that they had come out into the sunlight Lucy could see Dia perfectly: dark caramel hair cascading down in a ponytail, she was wearing a plain white tee-shirt with a black vest with short-shorts.

"I've been meaning to ask...'' Lucy started "why were you guys here?"

Dia laughed "Byran got this request that wasn't registered, everyone said he shouldn't have gone, but he insisted so we went with him, who would of thought the request was correct?"

"I'm really thankful for saving me...I thought I would never see sunlight again..."

"it's alright! After all, you are my nakama right?"

Lucy smiled.

"ohh!" Dia said startled "I forgot you need to meet Bryan, and Nagi!"

Lucy was suddenly selfconcious as she looked down at her clothes: filthy rags.

"your clothes!" Dia said walking over to her. She put her left hand on Lucy's so-called 'shirt' and suddenly it changed into a maroon V-neck sweater, with a short, dark red, skirt.

Lucy was amazed "how did you do that?"

Dia giggled "I use teleportation magic, so I can teleport my clothes onto you"

_"I'm also a telepath" _Dia said in Lucy's mind while lifting Lucy up with her hands.

"Dia!" A voice called from behind them, and Dia abruptly dropped Lucy

"Nagi!" she said referring to the chestnut haired boy

"meet Lucy, she's going to join our guild!"

"N-nice to meet you..." Lucy said staring down at her shoes

"good to have you in the guild!" Nagi said laughing "you don't have to be so shy you know"

"oi! Forget about me?" Byron said popping out of no where "M'name's Byran, how 'bout you cutie?"

Dia hit Bryon on the head "don't manipulate her! And stop flirting!"

"why?...could it be...is the pride of our guild, Speed-god Dia jealous!?"

"n-no!" Dia said loudly blushing

Nagi, and Byran burst out laughing, while Dia glared at them. They immediately shut up.

"and by the way, her name is Lucy!" she huffed out

"what's your power Lucy?" Nagi asked

Lucy's hand went to her keys "C-celestial Mage at your service!" she chirped **(the only reason why she couldn't use it in the cage was because the cage she was in sapped magical energy)**

Their mouthes dropped

"A Celestial Mage!? Really!?" Nagi said exciting

Lucy nodded "is it that special?, I bet your magic is more special than mine"

"I use human-manipulation magic" Nagi said "and Byran uses wind-magic"

"you must of been in that cell for a long time, becasue Yukino Aguria is the only celestial mage left in Fiore...wait... Lucy,

L-U-C-Y...Are you Lucy Heartfillia!? The other Celestial Mage?! Everyone said you were dead!" Byran said "and don't you belong to Fairy Tail?"

"is that true Lucy?" Dia said her expression hurt

"I. Do. Not. Belong. To. That. Filthy. Backstabbing Liar. Guild" she said each word dripping with venom

Nagi flinched

Lucy sighed "anyway, I am well and alive, and I will join your guild!"

Dia smiled "we should get going to master, and introduce the new member of our guild!"

* * *

"we're home!~~" Dia called out.

Lucy looked around, there seemed to be only about 14 people largest, the guild was a fairly big place located in the middle of what seemed no where, but it had a warm, and homely feeling to it.

"oi Dia! Who's the hot chick!" one of the people asked

"our new recruit! She's a Celestial Mage too!"

Cheers erupted from everyone

"call for Master Chiyo!"

"what is it?" a gentle voice asked.

Everyone immediately quieted down,

"master!" Nagi called out "we have a new recruit!"

Lucy gasped, the master of this guild was one of the 10 Wizard Saints.

Chiyo glanced at her, and smiled warmly

"sure, I sense great power from her...We shall have a party today celebrating our new member!"

Everyone cheered,

Dia made her way over to her, "where would you like your guild mark?"

"on my left hand, in...blue".

The signia consisted of wings, and devil horns, Lucy made sure it covered up her old guild mark. She smiled she knew she would be happy with this new family.

"Lucy, are you alright?" Nagi asked

Lucy broke out of her trance "y-yeah!"

"well come on then! It's a party for you!" Dia said teleporting in front of her, she then smirked "tomorrow we start training...right after we go shopping!"

**Done, Done, Done, Done! Okay that's all for that!**

**Okay, if you're thinking about how OP Lucy's going to be. **

**She's not.**

**Okay? **

**I dislike the stories that make Lucy all powerful, there's no fun in that! I mean seriously, some stories have Lucy being wind dragon-slayer, fire dragon-slayer, water dragon-slayer. Like EVERYTHING! **

**Sorry, if it's bad, I rushed it!**

**Anyway that's all!**

**Review, and Follow please~~ **

**-Precious**


	4. Chapter 4 Participants!

**New chapter!**

**Note: Oh yeah, I'm sorry but Lucy will return to Fairy Tail, but I bet it will be nothing, _nothing _like you imagined it, it's going to be so sad too...I'm crying just by thinking about how sad it will be_  
_**

**Note: Lucy will be mad, and when I mean mad _MAD. _Lucy is going to be bitchy every time she see's Fairy Tail, because I like it that way. Some stories let Lucy forgive them soooo easily, well this is my story and Lucy's going to be extremely cold to Fairy Tail.**

**This is NALU!**

**Did you know that Hiro Mashmira is planning on making a sequel to Fairy Tail!?**

**I can't wait! **

**Enjoy the chapter~~~**

**Read and Review!~~**

**Disclaimer: No. Please. Just No.**

Lucy smiled at her work happily, right in front of her was a tree that was cut into small pieces. Life had been happy and fine for the Celestial Mage, and soon her scars began to heal, both mentally, and physically.

It had been about 4 months since she had left that disgusting place.

She lived inside the guild. Everyone had a room in the guild, since Devil Wings was a small guild they decided to live together, Lucy had also gotten stronger.

A lot stronger than when she had been in Fairy Tail.

Lucy had strengthened her bonds with her spirits, and gotten more silver keys. They were low-priced since only Celestial Mages could use them, and the 'only one' was Yukino so Lucy figured she could get as much as she wanted. She could also use a rare form of magic called

"Celestial Light"

it was basically light magic, but the light was from the Celestial world and more stronger.

Devil Wings had been a sanctuary to her. It was like the family Lucy thought was Fairy Tail.

_Fairy Tail_

She spat on the ground, throughly disgusted by the name. She seethed "how?" she murmured taking out her whip and whacking a tree so hard that it was cut into pieces "how!?" she said more violently

"Lucy!" someone called out behind her "you better not be taking your anger out on my beloved tree's!" Dia said walking over to her. Her eyes narrowed

Oh no.

* * *

6 months.

That was how long Lucy had left. Everyone was in despair, except Lisanna.

Mira had often stopped smiling.

Cana didn't drink as much (that only lasted for a week)

Natsu went into a fit after someone said her name

Gray didn't strip as much

Erza only ate cake on Lucy's birthday

And every time Makarov looked at them, he hung his head in disappointment.

But as time went by everyone slowly started healing, the guild went on missions more, laughed more...and smiled more.

But no one could mistake that ache in their chest whenever someone said Lucy's name, her cheeriness, smiles, and most importantly...love was gone.

Forever.

Maybe not.

* * *

Lucy yawned as she walked in to the guild, where everyone welcomed her. Believe it or not, Lucy liked this guild better than Fairy Tail, they were kinder, and less rowdier. They didn't ask for information, and let you have your privacy...on the on other hand...

Master Chiyo coughed gaining everyone's attention,

"now, what you have waited for...the GMG participants!".

Cheers erupted everywhere, hoots, laughter, and yells.

"after everyone begging me to register our guild how could I not?" she said chuckling

"hayaku! Master!" someone from the crowd said excitingly

"okay! Dia!, Nagi! B-"

"WHOOHOO!" Nagi yelled

"quiet down Nagi! Let her read the rest of the damn paper!"

"like i was saying... Bryan!, Argik!, and I am even prouder to say... Lucy Heartfiliia!"

Dia cheered loudly as she pulled Lucy into a corner "now we can finally get revenge on the people who hurt my nakama! Don't worry Lucy, we'll get them!"

Lucy smiled "yeah"

She could hear everyone say one thing: that this would be, the most strongest team in the guild. Everyone was clearly excited. What concerned Lucy was Argik.

Argik.

She didn't know a lot about the black haired beauty, all she knew was that she was one of the stronger mages, and went on missions a lot. People thought she was the most powerfullest mage in the guild.

Lucy went back into the small crowd almost everyone congratulating her.

_Almost _

Kagaya, and Bree sat in the corner giving her a death glare. Lucy glared right back, for the last 6 months Lucy learned how to be almost emotionless, and cold, only the guild knew Lucy bubbly, and carefree attitude.

Kagaya, and Bree hated her.

_Hated._

Apparently in this guild the master picked who went solo, and who went on a team. Nagi, Dia, and Byran were a team, Kagaya and Bree had wanted to join them bragging to the other members that with themselves it would really be the most strongest team. Chiyo vehemently said no.

When Lucy came, she said yes to joining their team, and that only doubled their anger. Kagaya had been gloating on how he probably was going to get picked for the games. But no, it was Lucy, and there.

That tripled their anger. Lucy was sure if looks could kill she would've been dead a while ago.

She stared nonchalantly at Byran, blushing just a bit, Dia smirked too easy.

"so you like Byran huh?" she said poking her "right?"

"n-no!" she said quickly her face flushed red

Dia raised a eyebrow "hmmm, I'll make you admit it...just wait!" she said smiling

Lucy stared at her shoes...she didn't like Bryan...

Did she?

**DONE! Sorry it's short but the next chapter is the GMG arc! Hurray!~~~ Don't worry like I said this is Nalu so Byran...Sorry~~ You won't be getting Lucy...Too bad!**

**Here's a sneak peak!**

_The crowd gasped, as one of the cloaked figures pulled out a key. Yukino's eyes widened and at the same time they said the same things, yet different_

_"Gate of the Archer I open thee, Sagittarius!" "Gate of the scales I open thee, Libra!"_

_A man in a horse outfit appeared equipped with a bow and arrow. He saluted "Moshi-Moshi! Luc-Lacy-san!"_

_On the other side a beautiful woman with a mask appeared two gravity scales in her hand. _

_Fairy Tail visibly stiffened while Natsu's fist tightened "only Luce..." he muttered angry_

_The other cloaked figure had started a fight with Sting, and was apparently winning_

_Lucy smirked under her cloak "don't think you're so special now do you?" she said playfully_

_Yukino's gaze hardened _

_"well then, let's get this started" _

**There you go! It's going to be fun writing about this!**

**Please read and review!**

**-Precious~**


End file.
